Vehicles equipped with internal combustion engines include an electric starter that is operable to start the engine. Electric starters may be electro-mechanical, in that they may include an electric motor that receives current from a battery to cause a mechanical output, e.g., rotating a gear to crank the engine. For various reasons, the starter motor may not crank the engine because the electric motor, the gear, or both may not rotate.